Echoes In Our Mind
by Phantom's Muse
Summary: A woman with visions serves a dark lord who plans to destroy Arthur and his knights. However, went sent on a mission to become the ultimate demise of the knights, she soon learns more about herself and the knights she was sent to destroy. Set before the m
1. The Masked Man and Seer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the knights. I only own the original characters portrayed in this story.

The knight held his head high, though the fear was evident as the masked man moved forward. "So brave," A feminine voice admired from the shadows.

"We have ways of fixing that." The masked man said as held a small needle in front of the knight causing the young man to falter slightly as he pulled against the restraints.

"Please," he began and the man drew nearer with the needle. The knight knew these people would not hesitate to kill him. It would be one less of Arthur's knights in the way. As this fact dawned on him, not for the first time, he now screamed in protest. "Somebody help me." He thrashed against the ropes binding him to the chair.

"Sshhh," The feminine voice soothed as she moved from the shadows. She came up behind the knight and placed her hands on his shoulders as she bent down behind his chair.

"Galahad," She whispered in his ear as her hands moved up his neck and into his hair. She gently caressed him and the knight leaned his head back finding the woman's touch very calming. He seemed to forget his situation, and ceased to struggle. "No," he breathed realizing how powerless he had become, but the woman stopped him as she continued to sooth him with her voice and touch.

The masked man came forward and placing a hand on Galahad's arm, stuck the needle into him. As soon as the contents of the needle seeped into him, Galahad shot forward but was held back by the woman behind him who now had a firm grip on his head. One might have noticed the change as her amber eyes slowly drifted to a deep red.

The masked man stepped back as he completed his part and watched the transaction before him. Galahad screamed as he appeared in pain and tried desperately to remove himself from the woman's grasp. "Seraph, what do you see?" The woman frowned as the images flashed through her mind. "Power." She shook her head trying to sort out what they meant. "They have...remarkable power."

The masked man knew of course of whom she spoke of. Arthur and his knights. He knew they would be a terrible burden on him if they were not dealt with. Galahad relaxed as he let the pain course through him, but jerked suddenly as Seraph screamed releasing him and grabbing her own head.

"What is it?" The masked man asked calmly. The woman shook her head and creeped back into the shadows as her eyes returned to their amber state."Tell me what you saw?" The man demanded to know.

"Death," She hissed at him as she stood up. The man stepped forward and cocked his head, confused as to why this vision would have startled her. It wasn't like death was an uncommon thing for her to see.

Galahad had now settled back, a blank expression crossed his face as he slumped in his chair. "There was only darkness. I could feel nothing but an eternal darkness."

"Your death?" The man questioned, slightly bewildered that Seraph's death somehow tied in with these Roman knights.

"Yes," The woman glared at him, but then her expression softened as she came nearer to him," and no."

The man rushed forward, grabbing Seraph by the throat and forcing her against the wall. "Don't play games with me." He yelled, as Seraph began to laugh.

She knew it was unwise to upset him, but enjoyed the moment of power and joy she received from this.

"Does it scare you..." she asked, "that I have foreseen my end? Are you afraid yours won't come far behind?"

The man threw her to the ground. "I do not fear death." He turned to leave her.

"Yet you fear these knights?" She called out and the man turned around and glared her defiance.

"I fear nothing," He said as he moved towards her knowing his mere presence had to power to frighten her.

"I have seen it...you are afraid they will destroy you."

"If they come," The man started as he moved towards the door once again," they will fall like the rest." With that he walked out the door and slammed it shut causing the sound to echo throughout the empty chambers.

Seraph stood up and walked over to the door deciding it would be best to retire to her room for the moment.

As she passed Galahad, he sat up and his head fell back and she noticed he was awake. A smile of amusement formed on his face and Seraph stopped a moment, as a smile of amusement formed on her own face. "I see it's working."

"Sleep tight." She smirked, though a feeling a pity passed through her a moment. She shook it off and continued out the door, making sure it was locked.

She walked through the halls, almost appearing in a trance. She finally reached her room, and walked inside. She closed the door and leaned against. Seraph knew that now that the door was closed, she couldn't open it.

Once the door was closed, it was locked. Master made a special point not to let her out of her room. If a room is what you'd call it. It was more like a prison. This was how he dealt with her.

She let out a sigh and walked over to her bed. She sat down and then collapsed onto the pillow.

Why had the vision from Galahad done this to her? It almost seemed as if it weakened her...but how? She didn't understand how a vision could have a physical impact on her. At least not from him...he was only mortal.

Seraph dismissed it for the moment and closed her eyes allowing sleep to overtake her, but sat upright as someone pounded on her door. She nervously got up and walked over to the door. "Yes?" She asked as the door flew open. She stepped back as the masked man walked into her room.

"Have you gone mad?!" Seraph shook her head as she realized what had put him in this foul mood. "What?" Was all she managed as the man moved forward, fury burning in his eyes. "You would dare challenge me?!"

"My lord, please forgive me." Seraph begged. She knew she had no chance of winning a fight against him from the start. Yet, despite her obvious submission, the masked man continued to advance.

In coordination, when he moved towards her, she would take a step back and eventually she found she was no longer able to back away from him. She had reached the far wall of her room which held the only window leading to the world outside.

When he had moved closer to her, he reached out a hand and gently traced his finger along the side of her face. "Tiernan," She pleaded, but he held a finger to his lips.

Seraph lowered her head as he brought both his hands to her face and gently held her face in his hands. Then his grasp tightened and she knew what he was doing.

Her hands shot up and grabbed his arms attempting to pry his hands away from her head. Seraph knew the damage he could do. "Tiernan, please." She pleaded once more as her mind suddenly went blank.

"No!" She struggled against his grip, but realized she was too late as the images shot through her head. Visions poured into her mind and bore into the depths of her soul. Her head shook violently as his grip tightened.

"You will never defy me again!" Tiernan ordered through clenched teeth.

Why had she mocked him? Seraph regretted her behavior earlier as he sent his life, his future prying into her mind. He knew it was hard to control...the power his life possessed.

With Seraph still in his grasp he dragged her over to the bed and threw her onto it finally releasing her from his hold. She sat there a moment, breathless, as the present world came back to her. Her head was throbbing.

She looked up at him as he climbed onto the bed; his mask seemed to glow as the moonlight reflected off of it.

Tiernan crept ever closer until he was fully on top of her. He leaned in closer, "You know what to do?" He whispered as Seraph closed her eyes.

She knew of whom he spoke. Galahad. She knew what he wanted her to do with him. The same thing with all the knights. It was his master plan.

"Yes, my lord." She obediently complied.

Tiernan pushed himself off her and walked over to the door. "Don't disappoint me."

It was soft, but Seraph could hear the threat in his voice...almost daring her to challenge him again. When silence followed, he walked out the door leaving it open.

Author's Note: Well that's my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. I would very much like to see if people would like me to continue the story. Thank you.

- I remain your humble servant.


	2. Why have you come?

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter. Also, this is my first fan fiction story and would appreciate any criticism or anything you guys could offer. Thanks, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the knights (I'm working on that as we speak). I only own the original characters portrayed in this story (Seraph, Tiernan, etc)

Chapter 2: "Why have you come?"

She might have lost herself among the endless corridors of the castle if she had not traveled them for what seemed like eternity. She slowly made her way to the torture chamber of the dungeon; where Galahad was currently being held.

Somewhere below the surface of her soul which had been hardened into stone, hope still lingered and she regretted was she was about to do. Even though she feared her master's wrath, she knew he only controlled part of her.

Eventually she reached the door leading into the torture chamber.

There was guard standing in front of the door. A sword hung at his side. He wore all black, loose-fitting clothing; that of a ninja. These were the kind of people Tiernan kept in his company; those who chose to delve in evil.

"Unlock the door." Seraph commanded and the ninja moved to unlock the door. After it was unlocked, the guard returned to his post, but not before managing a look of disdain in her direction.

Seraph ignored it. Most of those who resided in the castle resented her in one way or another. She knew part of the reason...she was an outsider.

Though she could remember nothing before coming here, she knew...she was a foreigner not from this land. They resented the way Tiernan kept her around though they knew he had a use for her.

She entered the room expecting to see Galahad in the chair where they had left him. He was not there, and the ropes that held him...they had been cut!

What had happened? Where had he gone? Questions raced through her mind as she ran to the chair and checked the ropes.

She knew Tiernan would show her no mercy if Galahad had gotten away. She heard a sound behind her and spun around.

There was no one there. She then realized where it had come from. There was an archway leading from the large torture chamber into a smaller room which held nothing except for some chains which restrain a few prisoners if they were lucky enough to survive that long.

She walked cautiously through the arched passage way into the smaller chamber and saw immediately source of the sound.

Galahad lay slumped on the floor in the middle of the room. His arms were held above him by chains which hung from the ceiling.

She ran over to him and helped him sit up as she noticed the lashes across his back. She gasped as he grunted while she tried to pull him up. He raised his head and she noticed there was blood which had ran down the side of his face, some of it came from his mouth.

"What happened?" She realized how dumb the question sounded coming from her after what she had done to him earlier. Besides, she was in league with the man who held him prisoner here.

Galahad managed to pull himself up far enough to where he was in a sitting position. She realized he couldn't hold himself up and she bent down beside him as he started to fall back. She supported him, as he leaned now across her legs.

Galahad slowly opened his eyes and glared at Seraph as soon as he realized who it was.

"Why have you come?" He asked as the reason she was here came back to her. She closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She moved one hand from his shoulder which supported him and removed a small satchel from the black robe she wore.

"Guard!" She called and moments later the ninja came through the door and the larger chamber till he reached her presence.

"Unchain him." She commanded him and the guard obeyed as he took the keys and unlocked the chains binding Galahad's arms. Seraph nodded and the guard returned to his post.

She was glad the ninja had complied without any resistance, however suspicious. She tried to help Galahad stand, but he collapsed to the ground. Seraph opened the satchel and pulled and small vial which held some bluish looking liquid.

She uncorked the vial and brought to Galahad's lips.

"Drink this." She instructed and he shook his head as he held his head back.

"You'll poison me." He responded bitterly. Of course, Seraph knew why he wouldn't trust her.

"Please, it will help you. It will give you strength." Galahad stared at her and then glanced towards the vial, reluctantly opening his lips. Thankful he obeyed, she emptied the vial's contents into his mouth.

He realized it had a sweet taste to it as he swallowed it, though it burned against his parched throat.

"Why?" He asked as Seraph tried to help him stand again. He found it was easier to stand though he did feel weak. "Why would you help me?" He asked again; this time louder.

She looked up at him, for now that he was standing besides her, she realized how tall he was. She looked in his eyes, searching for the words to explain, but none came. Seraph shook her head.

"You mustn't ask questions, just hurry. You don't have much time." Galahad found himself quickly regaining his strength.

Seraph helped him into the larger chamber and he rested against the wall while she went and retrieved his clothes (for now he only wore his britches). They were in a small, closet-like room which conjoined with the torture chamber. There, the weapons, clothes, and other objects found on him at his time of capture were held.

She picked them up and headed back into the torture chamber. Galahad looked up from where he had been resting against the wall. Seraph walked over and handed them to him.

He nodded his thanks, though still wary of her and quickly put on the rest of his clothes. He was surprised they had kept his weapons and had not disposed of them or put them some place else when they had captured him. He put on his belt and attached his sheathed sword to his belt.

After seeing he was done, Seraph walked over to the door.

"Wait here." She slowly opened the door and walked out into the hall to address the guard, but the guard had waited right in front of the door and pushed Seraph back inside as she had moved to walk out.

"What…?" Seraph exclaimed startled that the guard had waited for her. The ninja drew his sword and raised it to strike the Seer.

His sword, however, clashed with another as Galahad quickly drew his sword and rushed behind Seraph in enough time to counter the ninja's attack.

Seraph had moved from between the two swords as Galahad swung his sword flipping the guard's who turned around attempting to catch Galahad across the chest. Galahad jumped back and spun the sword in his hand bringing it down into the ninja's chest.

The ninja stood there a moment before he slowly started to sink to the ground. Galahad put his foot onthe ninja'schest and pulled out his sword as he pushed the guard to the ground. He wiped the blood off on the guard's black clothes and then sheathed his sword.

He looked up at Seraph who was standing there staring at the dead body.

"Let's go." Galahad pulled her from her thoughts reminding her of their hastened state to escape. She nodded and ran out the door as he followed.

"Thank you." She managed as she took a left from the door and headed down a dark hallway.

They eventually ran came to a cross-section where two halls branched from the one they currently traveled. Seraph took another left and it didn't take them long to reach a wooden door which she opened, thankful that had yet to run into any guards.

The cold night's air hit Galahad as they stepped outside. He was surprised at how much and how quickly he had regained his strength, especially after what the masked man had done to him.

He realized they had traveled down a passageway that led out to the side of the castle. The stables where close, thankfully. They ran under the cover of night to the stables and quickly slipped inside.

Among the stables, Galahad searched for his horse and soon found him in the center of a ring.

Adir was tied to a post as an older man stood in the center with the horse. The horse whinnied and fought against the ropes and Galahad soon noticed the whip which the man held at his side.

This angered Galahad and he shot forward, but Seraph held him back.

"Wait." But it was too late. The man turned around sharply staring into the rows of stables, squinting his eyes to try and find the source of the sound.

Seraph stepped from the shadows which startled the man a moment until he realized who it was.

"Leone," Seraph said calmly heading over towards man and the beautiful white and gray horse. Leone had black hair which hung below his ears and above his chin. He had a neatly trimmed mustache and the kindest eyes of an ebon state.

Galahad followed and the man glared towards him.

"Leone, I need this horse. It belongs to this man." Seraph informed and Galahad stood surprised she was revealing this to this man before them, a servant of Seraph's master.

The man, much to Galahad's surprise, smiled kindly and replaced the whip on a hook outside the ring. Leone was one of the few people who did not resentSeraph here at her lord's manor.

"My lady…of course." He nodded and allowed Galahad to untie Adir's ropes.Galahad gently patted the horse, attempting to soothe the animal after any affliction it had to endure while he was away.

Seeing Adir was still saddled, he mounted as Seraph came forward. She handed him the satchel she had removed from her robe earlier.

"Here, take this. It will help…if the pain should return." Galahad took the small bag and nodded his thanks.

"I was unable to collect any supplies for your journey, but if you ride south through the night, you'll come to the edge of the forests bordering your land. There are Woads there…they will help you."

She assured as Galahad led his horse towards the front of the stables. Seraph walked with him until they reached the large double doors of the stable's entrance.

Galahad hesitated a moment before looking down at Seraph.

" Thank you. I will never forget your kindness." Seraph smiled at his kind words, but it soon faded thinking of the hard ride the knight had ahead of him.

"You must ride fast until you have passed from this land. You must be far away when Tiernan learns you are gone." This was the first time Seraph had referred to her master by his name in Galahad's presence.

Their words were turned to small, frosty clouds as the cold air entered from outside. Seraph handed him a bundle and Galahad accepted it as it unfolded to reveal a large deep brown cloak.

"For the ride ahead." Seraph explained. Galahad nodded and urged his horse to the edge of the doors as he tied the cloak around his shoulders. He cherished the warmth it brought him.

"May the gods carry you swiftly home." Seraph offered her own kind words and then Galahad kicked his horse forward and he sped off as fast as he could.

Seraph stood there as Leone approached from inside the stables.

"For a moment," He started leaning against the doorframe. "I almost thought you cared."

Seraph just stared ahead at Galahad's quickly fading figure. "For a moment, I almost did."

Author's Note: Well, that's chapter 2! I hope you guys like it. If you guys have any suggestions or ideas, relationships, anything you'd like to add or think would be cool, just let me know. I love input. Hope everyone had wonderful holidays! Please read and review. Later!

- I remain your humble servant.


	3. Welcome Home

katemary77

My first review! Thank you, I'm glad you find it intriguing. And thank you for the second review. I'm glad you like my writing style. Hope you like the next chapter.

ScreamMyLungsOut

I'm always open to suggestions, if there are any ideas or helpful hints you have. I'm all ears. Thank you for the review.

Angel32

Thank you. I'm glad you're intrigued and hope you enjoy the chapter!

ModestySparrow9

I'll explain the ninja thing in later chapters. I know it seems strange and I'm glad you like it. Seraph was a character I made up a RP game, and I liked the name and plus I thought the characters were somewhat similar and the name went well with her. Thank you for your suggestions and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Raz 42492

Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update.

Author's Note: Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Well, here's the third chapter. Also, this is my first fan fic, so if you guys have any suggestions or anything, please let me know. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't any of the knights (not yet at least). I only own the original characters portrayed in this story.

Chapter 3: Welcome Home

The bitter wind seemed to burn his face, as he raced on through the night. As he continued to ride, he seemed to grow more restless; as though an entire Saxon army was on his tail, though he had looked back countless times as saw no one.

"Aahh!" He kicked Adir urging him on faster. For some reason, he wasn't going fast enough. Galahad grew angry and irrational. He didn't have time to stop at the edge of the forest where Seraph had told him the Woads would help him. He didn't think he could trust her, even though she had helped him. There was something about the way her black hair seemed to shield her amber eyes; as if hiding her secrets from him and the rest of the world. It made him uneasy.

"Faster!" He ordered as the horse reared its head as if to let him know he couldn't go any faster. What was this urge he felt? This sudden longing to...he shook his head almost as if he was tired, though he knew he was wide awake.

Galahad knew it would take him around two full days to get back to Arthur and the round table at the speed he traveled now. How could they just leave him there? They just left him at the mercy of the Saxon's.

Galahad had now entered the forest. He decided this would be faster than going around it, though in truth, it was more dangerous. He would have been safer if he stayed outside the forest. But at this moment, when his only thoughts were deciding the fastest way back to...his land, the danger which lay ahead did not matter to him. Adir quickly dodged through the trees as Galahad urged him on even farther.

Seraph stood still, almost as if frozen, as she stared at her window into the fading night. Her eyes wandered further than that which stood just outside her window and into the lands beyond.

She was searching, hoping to catch a glimpse of his presence. It was a skill she was trying to develop. Now that she had reached into Galahad's mind and future, she was hoping she had made some sort of connection allowing her to reach out to him and see him as he was, presently; even if he was far from her mortal gaze.

Seraph had tried this with all of the others whose minds' she had infected. None of them had survived.

She did not think it was of her doing that these unfortunate souls had not remained alive. It was Tiernan. He wasn't exactly the most merciful man alive. She, herself, had been a victim of his rage countless times.

As Seraph continued to seek out her unfortunate prey, two arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She froze and Tiernan felt her tense under his touch.

"You have done what I asked?"

It was more of a statement than a question and Seraph nodded as she continued staring out the window, though she no longer pursued any form for her mind had gone blank.

"You gave him the poison?"

"...and supplied him with extra." Seraph finished for Tiernan. He sighed as a smile came across his face, a smile of victory, no matter how small; it was still progress.

"You have done well." Tiernan praised though it meant little to Seraph who knew what would come next.

He turned her around to face him, his arms still around her. "You have pleased me." Seraph lowered her head obediently. "Yes, my lord." He ran his hands up her arms and guided her over to her bed. She laid down on it and leaned against the pillow. She lay on her side and curled slightly, as if cold; and as she breathed, her breath became frosty clouds which slowly lingered in the air and then faded away.

She often grew cold in his presence, though she was aware he had the ability to warm those he touched.

Tiernan brought a hand to her face and placed it on her cheek. At first, his touch was numbing, but then it slowly diverged to a warm feeling besides her and it comforted her momentarily as she closed her eyes. Tiernan was sitting besides her on the bed.

"Why are you submissive in my presence?"

Seraph tensed at the question. Why was I submissive to him? Why would he ask such a thing? She knew he was aware of the cause of her actions when he was around. If she did not obey him, as she had witnessed before, he would punish her severely.

She opened her eyes and almost glared at him. She paused a moment, trying to find a suitable answer for his question.

"Because...my lord, you have cared for me since I came here. And though I remember nothing of my life before this, you have given me life here, as your servant and for that I am grateful."

Tiernan smiled and laughed cold-heartily at her response. He knew she would try to find an answer that would please him. "Come now," He started as he moved to lay on the bed beside her and she moved over to allow room for him though he still held her close to him. "Why is it, you falter in my presence and harden at my touch. I know you wish to pull from me each time I lay with you."

At his words, tears would form in he eyes, if it had not been for the years she had dealt with this man. Tiernan was aware she was only submissive to him; he was the only one who could control her. No one else would dare to tame such a creature; not with the power she possessed. Of course, she knew not that he was the one who had given her the gift.

"I'm sorry...if I displease you." Seraph offered as Tiernan continued to think on her existence to him. It was his turn to enjoy the feeling of power and joy he received from this moment. She gave him more service than that of her visions. She also gave him pleasure, though she belonged solely to him and no other man was allowed to touch her.

Requiring no more excuses, he pulled her closer to him and then moved till he was lying on top of her. He leaned in close to her and gently kissed her neck, applying warmth to her previously cold body. She let out a soft sigh as she cherished his touch.

"My lord," Seraph began as Tiernan continued to "reward" her for her work, and their small victory.

"I live only to serve you."

The shouts coming from the courtyard had been enough to draw Arthur and his knights from their dinner. They hurried outside as the gate opened allowing the man to pass through. What the knights saw, however, they would have never expected.

Galahad looked tired, starved, and driven mad. "Galahad!" They exclaimed and rushed forward to greet him, but stopped as he jumped from Adir and charged directly towards Arthur with his sword unsheathed.

Arthur drew his sword and blocked Galahad's attack as he brought his sword down upon him. Guards came forward to restrain the fallacious knight, but Bors and Gawain had already drawn nearer attempting to disarm Galahad.

"Hold!" Arthur ordered the younger knight as Galahad tried to fight off Bors and Gawain, but they had drawn their swords as well and quickly disarmed him. They restrained him, though Galahad still struggled against their hold.

"You left me there to die!" He shouted towards Arthur though he now addressed all the knights.

Arthur shook his head at the young man's accusation. "We thought you _were_ dead! We searched for you everywhere and after every inch of this land had been scoured, we took you for dead." Even as Arthur tried to explain this to Galahad, he just shook his head still struggling to get free.

"I was captured, taken to a Saxon castle; tortured, beaten…I almost died." Galahad shouted, as tears of frustration formed in his eyes and now it seemed as though he would fall, broken inside.

Arthur approached him and placed his hands on his shoulders and Galahad fought against his leader.

"Galahad, that's over now, you safe. You're home."

Arthur's words seemed to fall idle, unheard as Galahad continued to glare at him. He fought yet again against Bors's and Gawain's hold on him, but this was his last fight as darkness clouded his mind and Galahad fell on his knees.

The knights released him and he vomited what little remained in his stomach as he fell unconscious to the ground.

"Get him inside!" Arthur shouted to the knights as they surrounded the fallen Galahad and carried him inside. They carried him to his room and laid him on the bed.

Arthur arrived shortly after with a healer by his side. The knights gave room for the doctor as the old man bent besides Galahad's form on the bed.

"All right, everyone out!" He cried.

"Give him room." Arthur shouted and the knights were herded out into the hallway.

It was quite obvious to the old healer why Galahad had passed out, seeing how he was starved, and the marks on him where he been beaten were quite evident. Gareth, as the healer was called, grew silent as a grave expression crossed his face.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, seeing the healer tense as he examined Galahad.

"I need you to leave." Gareth said calmly, but Arthur stepped forward in protest. "I can't leave my kni…"

Arthur was silenced as Gareth stood up and pushed him towards the door despite his protests.

"I need to do some tests and I can't concentrate with you standing over my shoulder." Arthur finally agreed and went outside as the door shut quickly behind him.

Lancelot, Bors, Tristan, Dagonet, and Gawain looked at him expectantly. He just shrugged as he shook his head. "The doctor needs to run some tests." The knights sighed impatiently as they rested against the wall.

Inside, Gareth walked over to Galahad and looked him over once more before turning to a small bag he carried with him that contained all of his supplies. He opened the bag and dug through its contents. Finding the tools he needed, a small needle and a jar with a liquid content, Gareth looked up but the jar fell to the floor as he saw Galahad's form.

His skin had turned deathly pale, and his lips were a light shade of blue. Gareth would have thought he was dead, except his eyes were now open and it seemed as though he struggled to breath.

He moved towards the bed, but a gloved hand came around came and covered his mouth to muffle any sound if he should try to cry out. The old man struggled, but he felt a quick, sharp pain in his neck and then he fell to the floor.

The stranger stepped forward and dropped a needle besides the healer's form. The black, gloved hands came up to remove the cloak hood that hid their face and Galahad managed to turn his head towards the newcomer.

The feminine form moved over to his bed and Galahad struggled against her presence. She seemed familiar to him somehow, and he didn't trust her.

"Who are you?" He asked as she bent down besides him. She opened up her cloak and took a small bottle which was corked.

"You must drink this." She instructed and Galahad tried to sit up. She uncorked to bottle and brought it nearer to Galahad and he drew back.

"Why? So you can poison me again?"

She sighed having known he would try to resist. "No, I have come to help you." She replied, but Galahad only snorted in disbelief.

"You would tell me lies, and then feed me your poison till I'm nothing more…"

The woman shook her head against his accusations. "Please, you must trust me."

"No!" He called out and he quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist, knocking the bottle from her hand.

The bottle fell to the ground and shattered as the liquid inside spilled out onto the floor. She withdrew something from inside her cloak and tried to pull from his grip, but he held firm. She knew the sounds would probably draw someone's attention so she hurried about her task. She pulled sharply from him and held up a needle making sure it was ready.

She came forward and put her hand over Galahad's mouth so he couldn't attract any more attention. She held up the needle and he tried to pry her hand from his mouth, but was still weakened in his state. She stuck the needle into his chest right above his heart and he arched his back in pain as he continued to struggle against her hold.

"I promise this will not harm you." She whispered as he liquid seeped from the needle, but before it could all enter his body the door was thrown open as Arthur came into the room and the rest of the knights followed.

It only took a second, seeing Gareth's unconscious form on the floor, and the cloaked women holding Galahad down with a needle pressed into his chest, for them to figure out the situation.

The woman quickly withdrew the needle and as soon as her hand had left Galahad's mouth, he cried out. She looked over towards him and in her moment of distraction, the knights rushed forward.

"Galahad!" Arthur cried out. Dagonet rushed to his side as Galahad tried to sit up with a hand on his chest. There was a trail of blood which had started to seep from where the woman had ripped the needle from his chest.

Lancelot charged forward, his sword drawn, towards the woman. She dodged his blade and tried to run to the other side of Galahad's bed towards to the window which was presently her only means of escape.

Arthur thrusted his sword forward and the woman was barely able to stop herself before the sword nearly grazed her stomach. Arthur's sword chipped the wood at the end of Galahad's bed and now Arthur blocked her passage to the window and Lancelot was on the other side of her.

Gawain and Bors and crossed behind Arthur and now stood in front of the window. Tristan was standing between Arthur and Lancelot. The woman knew there was practically no way she could escape at this point, unless...

She rolled under as Arthur tried to bring his sword down on her. She quickly jumped back up as Bors and Gawain drew closer. She withdrew a dagger from her boot and ducked as she leapt towards the two who now stood in her way.

She attempted to catch Gawain across the stomach or leg, whichever came into her vision first. Her hope that she might actually succeed in her poorly thought out plan was soon shattered as she felt a sharp pain across her calf.

Dropping her dagger, she fell to the ground and turned around as she grabbed her leg. She found a knife which had been thrown and now protruded from her leg. She grabbed it and pulled it out as she repressed a scream. She threw the blade to the floor as she looked up at the man who had thrown it.

A man with dark brown hair and two fierce tattoos which lay just below his eyes, across his cheek bones stared down at her and she glared up at him as the rest of the knights drew closer.

"Wait!" Galahad managed from his position on the bed. The other knights turned to him.

"Don't...don't kill her." At this, some of the knights turned towards the woman who glanced cautiously towards Galahad. 'Did he believe what I said? Was that possible?' She thought as she searched his eyes for any sign of trust.

She soon realized it was not mercy that spared her life as she saw something darker lurking beneath the surface of his eyes.

"Seize her!" Arthur ordered and the woman tried to stand. "No! I was trying to help him!" She tried to explain, but Bors had already grabbed her and pulled her roughly to her feet despite the pain in her leg, but she was able to quickly grab her knife which she had dropped earlier and hide it beside her form.

She winced as the blood started dripping down her leg and she struggled to stand. Arthur approached her slowly with a threateningly glare that would have made anyone else want to turn around and run for there lives, but there was something about this woman who refused to back down as the leader came forward.

"Why did you attack my knight?" Despite the urge she felt to tell the knights all she knew and the reason she was there, most likely they would not believe her or understand.

"I did not attack him. I came here to help him." She explained calmly, yet even as she spoke she still thought of a plan to escape no matter how small her chance of freedom was now. At this, there was a sarcastic laugh from a few of the knights.

"Is that why our healer's unconscious on the floor, and Galahad's now bleeding where you stabbed him with a needle as he tried to pry you off him." Gawain spat sarcastically.

"I did not stab him with the needle..." The women protested as she looked among the knights and then to Galahad hoping to catch some glimpse of what he was thinking.

Galahad had lowered his head, seemingly uncertain with what had happened himself. Her gaze returned to Arthur's who still held his menacing glare.

She realized there would be no explaining her story to them in this situation. She sighed, frustrated and lowered head as she began backing up, even though she could not get far because of Bors hold on her and Gawain was on the other side of her.

Her plan was working however; as she backed up, even with as little as she could manage, Arthur stepped forward refusing to relinquish her from this interrogation.

"Galahad," Arthur said at length turning to the young knight on the bed, "what happened?"

This was the opportunity she was waiting for, she raised her knife which she held hidden beside her and quickly struck Bors across the hand. He shouted and pulled back his hand in surprise.

The woman grabbed Bors and Gawain by the shoulder using them to help her as she jumped up and, swinging her legs in front of her, brought her feet up and pushed off of Arthur's chest forcing her back against the window which shattered on the impact.

The knights rushed forward but came to an abrupt stop before the broken window. Galahad's room was on the second floor and the fall was pretty high from the ground.

The woman fell and as soon as she hit the ground, she rolled and jumped to her feet before running off. The knights looked at each other a moment, almost in disbelief, but Lancelot called from the window down to the ground below and the woman's quickly retreating figure.

"Stop her!"

Lancelot, Gawain, and Bors quickly ran out of Galahad's room and ran as fast as they could out into the courtyard. Dagonet had risen besides Galahad and Arthur walked quickly over to his bedside.

"Galahad, will you be alright?" Galahad raised his head and stared at him a moment before managing a nod. After a moment, Arthur too rushed from the room.

"I'll stay here with Galahad." Dagonet said to Tristan who seemed to stare blankly ahead, not quite meeting Galahad's gaze.

"Tristan?" Galahad spoke softly; he still seemed weak though there was a new energy stirring within him. Tristan's eyes moved slightly finally meeting with Galahad's.

Tristan gave a nod to them both and then, after collecting his blade from the floor, turned as he headed out of the room, though his thoughts remained on the one thing he was sure was on all their minds. He had thrown his dagger and it had pierced her leg, yet she still managed to push off of Arthur with a great deal of strength and then to jump back up after her fall as though it were but a few feet.

"Dagonet, I'll be okay." The younger knight reassured him and then eventually he left and headed out to the courtyard as well.

Galahad rose slowly from the bed and walked over to the door. He placed a hand on his chest; though the blood had stopped, it still pained him where the contents of the needle had entered his body.

He closed the door and locked it. Leaning back against it, he sighed and closed his eyes.

In a moment, his eyes snapped open and he charged forward towards the stand besides his bed and knocked the items on top of it to the floor in momentary rage.

He stood there breathing heavily and then grabbed his head falling to the floor.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and would appreciate any constructive criticism you guys could give. Hope everyone had a wonderful Easter. Thank you!


End file.
